


Burden

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But mostly POV Ben, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: From @reylo_prompts on twitter:“Ben doesn’t ask for help, even when he’s sick. No one ever took care of him, so he learned to fend for himself. He catches a cold a couple months into dating Rey and she shows up unannounced when he cancels a date. Cue Ben explaining that he doesn’t want to be a burden.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 193
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Burden

Ben felt miserable. That was really the only way he knew to describe it. He had himself spread out on his couch, covered in blankets. He had everything he needed: the chicken noodle soup, the water, the juice, the meds. He _should_ have been feeling better. But he wasn’t. Which meant he needed to text Rey.

 **>** i'm really sorry to cancel on you so last minute, but something came up and i can't go out today

 **Rey:** awe :( what happened???

 _>_ not feeling great is all

 **Rey:** poor baby

 **Rey:** i'll come over and take care of you :) ❤️

>no, don't bother, i'm fine. just a cold

** Rey: ** ugh fine >:/  ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

 _Fuck,_ he thought, _that was way too close._ The absolute last thing he wanted was for her to come over. She didn’t have to deal with him when he was like this. It wasn’t her responsibility, and she definitely had something else she could be doing with her time.

He had to admit her concern was sweet, though.

Putting his phone down, he turned and grabbed his bowl of soup, polishing off the last of it. He laid back and let the background noise of the TV lull him to sleep.

~~~

Rey knocked on Ben’s door. She knew he had told her not to come, but she figured that the least she could do was bring him dinner. If it made him too uncomfortable, she would leave, but her plan was to push back on his independence just enough that he understood she cared. Not knowing what exactly his symptoms were, she had gone to her favorite Italian place and bought chicken alfredo for the both of them. Creamy, no tomatoes, and protein. Perfect.

~~~

A knock on the door startled Ben from his sleep. A bit disorientated, he looked around. He checked his phone and saw that it was just a little past six. _Damn, a two and a half hour long nap?_ he thought. _There goes my sleep schedule._ Still a bit groggy, he pulled one of his blankets around his shoulders and stumbled to the door. He looked through the peephole since he wasn’t expecting any visitors.

Rey.

His little angel, straight from heaven, was standing, bouncing with nervous energy, right outside his apartment. He opened the door.

“Hey baby,” her voice soothed him immediately and he smiled. Her grin was contagious

“Hey, Rey,” he said back, though it sounded like more of a growl. He hadn’t spoken that day before then.

“I thought that if we weren’t going to eat out then I could bring you something to eat instead.”

“I told you, you really don’t have to. Go hang out with Finn and Rose or something. At least then you won’t get sick.”

Her expression softened and she tentatively stepped towards him. Realizing he had been blocking her from entering the warmth of his apartment, he stepped to the side and shut the door but didn’t make a move to lead her further into the space. _Leia would be furious if she knew I had just let Rey stand out there in the cold for a whole two minutes,_ he joked with himself. Rey stepping into him and putting her hands on his chest broke him out of his reverie.

“I know I didn’t have to. But I wanted to. I wanted to take care of you.”

Ben almost cringed at her words. He had learned long ago not to depend on anyone else. God knew Leia and Han weren’t around enough to actually be caretakers.

It seemed Rey sensed his discomfort. “What is it, baby?”

Ben let out a sigh, deciding it was better for both of them if he just told her the truth. “I just… I don’t want to be a burden,” he explained, his voice nearly breaking.

~~~

Rey’s heart broke for the man standing in front of her. She knew his childhood had been rough and that his parents were a bit too hands-off, but she didn’t realize it was like _this._ She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to provide physical comfort while she spoke.

“You aren’t a burden to me. You never will be, Ben. I love you.”

Fuck.

She had forgotten that she hadn’t told him that part yet.

It had been on her mind for a while now, telling him she loved him. She hadn’t realized it for a while, but one night when they were cuddling in a post-coital haze, she had looked up at him, and it dawned on her that the wonderful little pang in her chest could only be love.

She was in love with Ben Solo.

She _loved_ Ben Solo.

As incredible as the realization had been, she had kept her feelings from him for weeks. She was terrified that if she told him and he didn’t feel the same way, he would reject her. Shut her down. Leave her because she was too much to handle.

But Ben did none of that.

Standing there, in his entranceway, his arms wrapped around her, Ben didn’t startle. He didn’t leave. He didn’t open his door and throw her back outside. He stiffened, and while that certainly was anxiety inducing, it was only a second before he melted back into her embrace. He pulled back enough to hold her face in his hands and touch his forehead and nose to hers. 

“Rey,” he said, his deep voice vibrating through her entire being, through her soul.

“Yeah?” she squeaked, hoping she didn’t sound as nervous as she actually was.

He opened his eyes and met her gaze. “I love you too.”

~~~

Ben watched as his words elicited a grin that split Rey’s face into a caricature of joy. She laughed happily, infectiously, and he couldn’t help but laugh with her. Rey tucked her head under his chin, and he contentedly hummed as they stood, wrapped around each other, finally admitting that _they were in love._

“Hey, love?” Ben said, the new pet name warming his heart.

He felt Rey smile. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” She pulled back, her brows creasing adorably. God, he loved her.

“For coming. And for bringing dinner.”

Rey seemed to remember the situation that led to their confessions. She pulled her arms out from under his and held his face in her hands. “You, Ben Solo,” she spoke, clearly and surely, “are not a burden. You are not a liability. You deserve to love and be loved and to be taken care of. You are worthy of the whole fucking world.” Her eyes met his as she continued, “I love you. Unconditionally. That includes when you’re sick. I don’t care if you aren’t at your best, I’ll still love you. No matter what.”

By the time she finished, Ben was staring at her reverently. How he managed to land this perfect woman, he would never know. Overcome with emotion, he bent down and kissed her, pouring all of his love into his kiss, hoping she understood.

Rey pulled back. “Except,” she spoke, “I might love you a little less if you get me sick right now.” She looked up to meet his gaze, mischief in her eyes. They both laughed, and Rey stepped back to lead Ben into his living room. She situated him on the couch, sternly told him to stay put, and then went into the kitchen to dish up their pasta. When she reemerged, she handed Ben his plate and settled into his side. They watched their show, cuddling into each other once they finished their meals and basking in each other’s love. Every so often, one would turn to the other and they would kiss, but in a moment of domestic serenity, the two of them, two broken souls that had managed to fix each other, they were whole.

**Author's Note:**

> im @RiiasShorts on twitter and @RiiasShortsAO3 on tumblr if you want to say hi!!
> 
> comments keep me going <3


End file.
